The Darkness Key's Realm
by GodsDragonRider
Summary: What would Madara want with the Darkness Key, the Kaggi Ankoku? Pain wonders. Little do they know of the power of this key. When spirited away into other realm, Naruto and friends find themselves thrown into the middle of an otherworldly war...
1. Prelude

Amegakure. My home. My people. My life. It didn't look like much as I stared at it through the rain from the platform I stood on outside the tower that is my home. Many of the buildings had several of these platforms from it being larger at the bottom than at the top. The builders had just left gapes of space where they hadn't built any farther, instead prefering to build closer to the middle. Some of these balconies were architcturally planned, however, as this one was.

This village was the only real home that I had ever had. As I was growing up, being that I am a war orphan, I was constantly being moved around and shoved off to the side. If I had a place to lay my head, it was in a cave that was otherwise unoccupied. There was once when I lived with...I pushed away the painful thought.

Amegakure means more to me than anything else besides...him. I turned and caught a look at him. There he stood, silent as the air, but strong as metal. He was my only company; my only companion for several years now. Yes, he meant a great deal to me. Most likely more than he knew. Then again, I meant more to him than I knew as well. We stood beside each other in everything. He was the leader of our organization, Akatsuki. Akatsuki was a group of ten criminals set toward change, toward a new dawn! A faint smile touched my lips at the irony of our members, our goal, and our mission. Can you really obtain peace through rivers of blood? He seemed to think so, as did I, but... Something about it just seemed odd to me.

I was his appointed partner in Akatsuki and had been for many years. We had known each other before, but it was...different. Now he is the leader of Ame, our village, with me at his right hand. The people call me Lady Angel, or God's Angel. To him, though, we are mere comrades. No angel. No saint. Friend. And I'm okay with that. I never wanted to be anything more or anything less.

He swung his left arm slightly and shifted his weight. I could see the uneasiness coursing through him. He was nervous about the trial to come; his and mine. It touched me deeply to see him worry about me, but as much as I care for him, I am also wary of him and his heart. A cold-blooded killer with no mercy, he is not short of disposing of anyone that dare defy him or get in his way. Elderly, woman, child, no matter. I hated that side of him. I hated that he is not Na... who he was before. Yet at least I could read his bodylanguage and sometimes understand his reasons for the wicked crimes he commits. It was in his eyes.

Hurt, sorrow, pride, chilly resolve...I could see it all in his eyes, the eyes of the broken, yet hardened man that I have grown so accustomed to. I didn't really know him, although I know his inner workings. I understand him and his ways, his quirks and hidden feelings are known by me and only me. Even so... I shook my head slightly at my thoughts. I didn't know what to make of them... I didn't know what to make of him... My leader, that was all he was to me. But he was so much more as well. Will I ever understand me? I thought. Will I ever get comfortable with this? Will I become like him, stoic and stone-hearted as our people described him? Am I already? A quiet little sigh escaped between my smooth lips.

"Konan," he said.

"Yes, Pain?" I responded, putting my thoughts aside.

"Are you ready?"

I was silent, but only for a moment. I didn't want him to sense my uneasiness with my mission. "Yes. I am," I approached him until I was standing slightly behind him, my back as straight as a rod. He said nothing more. I could feel his frusteration with sending me on my own to do something like this, but I knew that wouldn't change his mind. We had received the order and so I must do what I must do. He knew this and so did I. It was my duty to obey Pain and his orders without hesitation, no matter the cost. Now was the time.

A gust of wind blew past us, chilling me to the bone. My wet clothes seemed to soak in the frigid air and I shivered, but not for long. Slowly, my body began separating into small squares of wax paper. The papers, red, black, white, and one lavander, folded themselves into butterflies and flew into the distance, like a mist blown away by the wind.

He watched me as I disappeared, vanishing slowly...  
>-<p>

GodsDragonRider: Hello, everyone! I'm new to this and am going to update this as often as is possible! Please tell me what you think so far!


	2. His Servant's Eyes

Pain turned to walk back inside the building that had been his home for the past few years, ducking under the arch of the open wall. Inside, he bathed and changed into dry clothes. Alone. Finally, completely alone. The feeling was usual to him, for Konan was often gone by herself or he was and she was the one left behind. However more often than not, they worked together in their missions. They shared the burdens of running this ninja village, Amegakure, and therefore shared missions and responsibilities. But it was also normal that he should have to send her on a mission that he couldn't not accompany her on. But When she was here, she normally was quiet anyway. If she said anything to him is was nothing to start a very real conversation.

Pain sat down on his bed, thinking furiously. What did...he...want Konan to go on this mission for in any case? Considering the mission she was sent on, Pain went over the instructions he had given her. "Search the caves in Amegakure and outside the village for a hermit named Kemiyou. Ask him for the Kaggi Ankoku and if he refuses to give it to you take it by force...Take nothing else and, whatever the circumstance, DO NOT touch it with your bare hands." What could this Kaggi Ankoku, this Darkness Key do for...him? What was it and why give the mission to the weaker Konan if it was so very important? Pain's slender eyes narrowed. Strange uneasiness flowed through him, clouding his mind. All he could think of was this Kaggi Ankoku, as hard as he tried to think of something that might actually be benefital to him. Taking a deep breath, he ran his slender fingers through his orange hair. He straightened, looking toward the single little light that was beside his bed. It cast shadows all over the walls and darkness hid from its flickering flame. Insignifact as it seemed, it cast enough light for him to see by and that was fine with him. It also was cast enough light for the shinobi hiding, invisible, to see this man, Pain's, eyes. Magnificient! She thought. Just magnificient! From her view point, the shinobi could only get a glimpse of his eye, but it was all she needed. The flame reflected in Pein's eye, dancing to some music heard only by it. Underneath the flame, his whole eye was colored gray? No, lavander? The shinobi couldn't tell for sure in the dim light. In the middle was his dilated pupil, but three circlets surrounded it, the light gleaming and cutting a narrow strip through the separate rings and color in between. The lavander lightened some with each ripple. Dark eyelashes surrounded his eye, giving him a dark, menacing look. His skin was pale in the faint light, a serious contrast to the black cloak that covered his length. Metal bars pierced his face, six in the bridge of his nose across from each other, and one in each of his ears vertically. Up and down the entirety of his ears were six horizontal piercings, each rectangular in shape. His bottom lip bore what looked like two metal fangs.

Stunned as the shinobi was at this man, she was curious even more about this eye jutsu that he bore...Never before had she seen anything like it nor even heard of anyone bearing such a thing. His eye alone seemed to suck her in. No expression lit them, and yet they were his outstanding feature. She could sense his anger, but in his eyes there plainly was none. She could sense his hardness, yet, again, nothing showed in his eyes. His eyes are truely the gateway to his soul, She thought in amazment.

However, she saw too late that those eyes had locked onto her, seeking her out as if he had known all along that she had been in the simple bedroom and had just been allowing her to remain for an unknown reason. She saw too late the sharpened pole in his hand. She saw too late his swift rising movements. She saw too late the pole flying at her torso at an inhuman speed. Stunned, the young female shinobi looked down at the pole purtruding from her stomach, blood leaking down her clothing and dripping onto the floor.

"Ugh...," She groaned as she slumped down to her knees, becoming visable to a normal eye. But Pain's eye could see her chakra hiding there for so long now. He tightened his grip on the pole and slipped it out of her with a squilch sound. Blood began to cover the floor in a pool at his feet.

"You...saw...me..," she stared at him incredulously.

"Nothing hides from my eyes," Pain replied,"Now you must die, intruder." He layed the sharp end of the pole on her temple, although the skin was obscured by her the cloth of her headband.

"Wait!" she cried out. Pain narrowed his eyes, but said nothing in response.

"What...are your...eyes? Please...I...must..k-know." Again a groan slipped from her mouth.

Pain stared at her, now curious as to what she would want to know that for. Why didn't she beg for mercy? No, she begged to know the nature of his eyes? It didn't make sense. It doesn't have to, he thought. She will die now no matter what she knows. He leaned down, sitting on his haunches now. Putting his mouth by her ear, he whispered,"Rinnegan." And with that the shinobi was dead.

GodsDragonRider: Hello readers! Thanks so much for checking out my story and please comment. I would LOVE to know what you liked and what you didn't so I may play to your preferences. ;P


End file.
